Too Late, Doctor
by Shi-Nyannn
Summary: [SPIN-OFF Fanfic 'Falling In Love'] - Kau tau apa yang terlambat? mulai dari tertarik dan akhirnya si pujaan tidak bisa diraih, salahku tidak bertidak lebih awal, penyesalan memang datangnya diakhir - Warn : OOC, typos, Oneshot longstory, Spin-off/sidestory dari fanfic lain! Pairing : Claire (?) Trent X Elli ?
This is the **SPIN-OFF/Side Story Trent** of **'Falling In Love'** , Please read 'Falling In Love' before read this fanfic!

.

.

 **Too Late, Doctor**

 **Side Story of Trent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harvest moon © Natsume

 **Warning :** Gajelas, OOC, Oneshot – Longstory , Spin-off, Typos, Penulisan kacau dari kapital sampe bahasa kiasanya, bahasa non-baku , ALL TRENT POV !, ga suka .. don't read !

 **Pairing :** Claire (?) Trent X Elli

.

.

.

Kau tau apa yang terlambat? Yah mari ku beritahu, sebuah susunan cerita yang mendramatisir, begitu juga dengan sebuah penyesalan, kisah romansa kehidupanku yang secara langsung dijalankan dengan sebuah paksaan. Kalian pasti akan bertanya kepadaku dengan selangit pertanyaan, kenapa kau tidak mencoba berusaha lebih lama? mengapa kau tidak coba untuk berkata jujur? yah, kau tidak bisa, karna semua itu sudah berlalu. Inilah penyesalan.

.

.

Musim semi, benar-benar waktu yang menenangkan, ditambah secangkir teh panas, teh chamomile buatan Elli, namun bukan karna waktu yang menenangkan aku hanya bisa santai-santai, aku sangat kebingungan mencari-cari data yang belum kutemukan sejak 2 hari yang lalu, aku sudah meminta Elli membantuku tetapi sepertinya tetap saja aku belum menemukannya, aku sangat membutuhkan data itu, berisikan beberapa list racikan obat temuanku yang berhasil, dan seketika hilang begitu saja, semakin lama aku semakin pusing memikirkannya kalau data itu hilang.

"Dokter, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu oke, jangan sampai kau terus mencarinya sampai tengah malam" Elli mengisi ulang teh ku pada cangkir ku ini "Semoga ini dapat membantumu untuk tidur nanti ya Dokter" Katanya tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk dan terus mencari-cari data itu, data-data itu terbungkus rapih oleh folder biru, dan dari sekian folder, hanya folder itulah yang berwarna biru, entah mengapa aku lupa menaruhnya.

Tengah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak aku temukan, Elli masuk sambil membawa Lillia.

"Dok, Lillia datang untuk check up"

Aku terperanjat, merapihkan pakaianku dan menutup seluruh laci yang semuanya berantakan dan terbuka. "O-oh ya, silahkan duduk Lillia" Aku mengambil beberapa peralatan dan mulai mengecek keadaan Lillia.

"Terimakasih dokter" Lillia tersenyum. "Hmm, Chamomile ya?" Lillia mengendus-endus ruangan sekitar, tercium samar bau teh yang dibuatkan oleh Elli.

"Oh-ya, Elli yang membuatkannya untukku, kau mau?"

Lillia tersenyum "Boleh, setelah check up selesai" Aku tersenyum dan meminta Elli membuatkan secangkir teh Chamomile untuk Lillia.

Aku dan Lillia sedikit berbincang-bincang mengenai kesehatan, Lillia memang seseorang yang kuat, penyakitnya belum diketahui, namun Ia terus tetap bertahan tanpa mengeluh, Rod- Suaminya pergi mencari bunga yang dapat menyembuhkan keadaan Lillia saat ini, aku hanya bisa berdoa Rod dapat menemukannya, karna aku sendiri pun hanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Lillia, dan ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Namun, tidak hanya Lillia yang penyakitnya tidak dapat disembuhkan, Nenek Elli yaitu Ellen, memiliki masalah pada kakinya sehingga Ia tidak bisa berjalan, Ellen selalu merasa kakinya sakit setiap saat dan tidak kunjung berhenti rasa sakit itu, aku selalu saja memikirkan nasib kedua orang ini, terus mencari seluk beluk dan obat apa yang dapat menyembuhkan mereka berdua, tetapi tetap saja- nihil, dan semenjak aku mengenal mereka berdua, aku tidak akan berhenti mencoba, membuat dan mencari tau apa yang bisa menyembuhkan mereka bukan hanya sekedar mengurangi sakitnya.

Yahh untung saja aku memiliki asisten seperti Elli, Ia selalu mengingatkan aku untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras, dan terus menjaga kesehatanku, Ia juga selalu memperhatikan ku, mendukungku, dan selalu repot-repot membuatkanku sesuatu dikala aku sedang bekerja atau menyelidiki beberapa tumbuhan. Yah walau kadang- sikapnya agak aneh kalau sudah bersamaku.

"Trent?" Lillia memanggilku, dan aku tidak sadar selama ini aku melamun.

"O-oh ya, maaf apa aku melamun?"

"Yahh, kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit?"

Aku menaruh cangkir ku diatas meja "Ehm tidak juga"

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan adiknya Jack?"

"Hm? Adiknya Jack? Memangnya ada apa?"

Lillia menaruh cangkir itu diatas piring kecil, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraanya "Dia akan tinggal dengan Jack dan bekerja sebagai petani, dari kemarin Ia sibuk berkeliling dari pintu ke pintu hanya untuk menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri, gadis itu sangat ramah ternyata" Lillia tersenyum.

"Apa dia sudah mengunjungimu?"

"Entah, mungkin saja sudah? Sedari kemarin aku sibuk mencari dataku"

"Wah sayang sekali, kau harusnya mencoba berkenalan dengan gadis itu" Katanya tertawa, entah kenapa aku sering sekali bergaul dengan ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak dengan santai.

Trent Weaston, 26 tahun, tinggal di Mineral Town sudah sejak umurku 15 tahun, setelah lulus sekolah menengah, aku melanjutkan pendidikanku ke universitas, lulus dengan cepat kemudian kembali ke Mineral Town sebagai dokter, dari kecil memang sudah bercita-cita menjadi dokter, karna aku ingin semua orang dalam keadaan sehat, terutama untuk Mineral Town yang penduduknya benar-benar selalu bekerja keras.

Karna kunjungan penduduk kedalam klinik tidak terlalu sering, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk meracik obat, mencoba berkali-kali bereksperimen membuat ramuan obat baru, berkali-kali aku gagal, namun kadang juga aku berhasil, semua racikan obat yang berhasil aku susun dengan rapih dituliskan dikertas, dan ku kumpulkan di folder berwarna biru, yang saat ini folder itu hilang entah kemana.

Hey, mungkin aku lupa, tapi aku tidak setua itu, yah 26 tahun? Tidak terlalu tua bukan? Orang berkata aku harus cepat menikah, dan entahlah, sampai sekarang pun aku belum terpikirkan hal seperti itu.

.

.

"Oh? Yah, namaku Elli, senang bertemu denganmu, aku selalu dengar tentang mu" Entah Elli sedang berbicara dengan siapa, pagi-pagi sudah kedatangan pasien, dan aku belum sama sekali menemukan folder biru itu.

" Kau dokter disini?" Kemudian dijawab oleh suara asing.

"Bu-bukan, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan dokter, dia ada diruangannya"

"O-oh baiklah- boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Silahkan"

Kemudian suara langkahan kaki semakin mendekat, dan aku masih mencari folder biru itu, aku membalikkan badan, menghadap seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak kukenal, rambutnya pirang, matanya biru bersinar, kulitnya putih langsat, badannya sehat bugar dan wajahnya ceria. Aku menghampiri si gadis, perlahan mendekat, dan sepertinya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Ahh- kau dokter di klinik ini?"

Aku terus sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, mencoba mengingat-ingat, aku kira aku mengenali gadis ini sebelumnya, tapi tak lama aku sadar dia adalah orang baru.

"Do-dokter?"

"Ah- maaf, saya tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, saya kira kau salah satu pasienku"

"Bu-bukan, maaf aku datang kesini untuk berkenalan- soalnya aku orang baru disini hahah" Ia tertawa hambar, keadaan semakin _awkward_.

"Oh ya, beberapa pasienku belakangan ini selalu menceritakan tentangmu, kau adalah adiknya Jack bukan?"

"Yap! Aku Claire, aku akan bekerja sebagai petani membantu Jack di peternakan" Ia tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Salam kenal, saya Trent, dokter di kota ini, kalau kau memiliki masalah kesehatan atau merasa letih, kau bisa datang dan mengecek keadaanmu disini, dan membeli obat pun bisa darisini"

"Baiklah" gadis itu tersenyum, lagi.

"Kau sekarang bekerja sebagai petani, jangan bekerja terlalu keras"

"Aku akan berusaha, dok" dan gadis itu tersenyum lagi dan lagi "Oh ya, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" gadis itu mengegogohi tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantung, dengan kain yang manis berwarna merah muda bermotif bunga putih, lalu diikat dengan pita kuning.

"Ini untukmu dok, sebagai tanda perkenalan, ini kue kering, maaf aku tidak bisa memberi banyak, aku membuatnya untuk semua orang dan aku harus memberi secara rata"

Yah, benar apa kata Lillia, gadis baru ini sangat baik dan ramah, bahkan dia tidak berhenti tersenyum. Aku mengambil kantung itu, aku menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Saya akan memakannya bersama teh nanti, pasti akan enak"

"Hehehe- aku harap kau akan suka, dan- bisakah cara berbicaramu sedikit diubah?"

Aku berdehem "Ehm… kenapa?"

Gadis itu cekikikan "Entah- sepertinya aku seperti berbicara kepada kakek-kakek, hahahaha, cara bahasamu itu dok, terlalu baku" Ia tertawa lantang. Entah aku malah harus malu atau marah karna di singgung.

"Maaf aku harus kembali! Terimakasih atas waktunya ya dok, maaf menganggumu" Ia kemudian pergi, Ia juga pamit kepada Elli secara terburu-buru, kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Anak itu aneh" Aku memincingkan kepalanya.

"Dia sangat manis dan berenerjik, bukan? " Elli datang sambil membawa teko panas berisi teh "Mau ku isi lagi tehnya dok?"

.

.

"Permisi, apakah dokter ada?" Terdengar suara gadis yang baru saja masuk kedalam klinik, dan aku? Hanya sibuk mencari folderku, sudah berhari-hari folder itu hilang dan aku tidak tau dimana.

"Dok ?" gadis itu memanggilku, Suara gadis itu adalah suara Claire.

Tentu saja aku kaget, bahkan aku tidak sadar akan kedatangannya, sedari tadi pun aku terus sibuk mencari folder itu, bahkan lihat saja kantorku, berantakan.

"A-ah?! Ya Claire, kau datang untuk check up?"

Aku sudah mengenal Claire seminggu, dan itu berarti sudah hampir 2 minggu folderku hilang dan aku lupa, bahkan aku sudah meminta Elli membantuku mencari tetapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya sampai saat ini, ini akan menjadi hal yang melelahkan, satu haripun aku tidak bisa santai hanya karna mencari folder itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu untukmu, jadi kami butuh beberapa uang, dan aku akan bekerja untuk beberapa orang, seperti dirimu! aku tau banyak tumbuhan herbal yang tumbuh di sekitar Mineral Town, aku bisa mengumpulkannya sekantung penuh dan menjualnya kepadamu, aku akan atur waktunya, karna kadang aku akan pergi menambang untuk menjualnya kepada saibara"

"Well- kenapa kau tidak menjualnya kepada Zack?"

"Hem- dijual ke Zack rasanya kurang mantap, kalau aku bisa sekalian membantu penduduk di Mineral Town mengurangi kerja kalian kan, kenapa tidak? sementara aku kan petani, mengambil sesuatu dan menjualnya itu lebih sederhana dibanding kalian yang tidak ada waktu"

"Boleh juga, kebetulan saya juga selalu tidak bisa mengumpulkan tanaman herbal dengan banyak walau saya mencarinya di hari libur, mungkin kau bisa membantuku"

"Baiklah" Katanya antusias "hey dok, aku sudah bilang, caramu kepada penduduk itu terlalu kaku, kau harus biasakan buang bahasa bakumu!" Claire mengoyang-goyangkan jarinya didepan wajahnya, tangan satunya bertolak pinggang.

"Entah- saya kurang terbiasa apalagi dengan orang baru"

"Keh- aku bukan gadis baru di kota ini, aku sudah 2 minggu lebih di kota ini" katanya bangga.

"Hahah baiklah, saya akan mencobanya"

Mata gadis itu melihat kekanan dan kiri, tak heran, kau menemukan sebuah folder banyak berserakan diatas lantai dan di diamkan begitu saja,

"Dok, kau mencari apa? Berantakan sekali"

"Ehm, sudah hampir 2 minggu saya kehilangan sesuatu, folder itu sangat penting, dan saya tidak dapat menemukannya sampai saat ini"

Claire meraih kursi kecil dan menaruhnya di depan meja, kemudian duduk manis sambil menatapku. Mata birunya kian bersinar bertara langit, wajahnya cerah bagai matahari, gadis inilah yang dianggap berbeda, dengan semangat tanpa batas, terus menembus seluruh hati para pemuda di kota ini, mungkinpula termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Coba kita putar ingatan mu sebentar dok, hari apa kau menghilangkannya?"

"Hari rabu, beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"Dan hari rabu itu kau melakukan apa saja dari pagi sampai malam?"

"Pagi itu, saya pergi ke Mother Hill mencari rerumputan herbal, Siangnya saya baru balik ke klinik, Saya mengambil folder biru—"

"Terus?"

Sesaat- ingatan itu kembali, yah- otak memang tidak jauh dari penyakit lupa.

"Dan… membawanya ke rumah dr hardy di Forget-Me-Not Valley"

"A-ah, Claire- maaf aku harus pergi kesana" aku membuka jas putihku, mengambil Vest coklat, dan melepas Head Mirror ku (yang ada di kepala), bergegas pergi menuju tempat dr hardy.

"Hahaha baiklah" Claire tertawa.

"Hey dok" Claire meruahku saat aku merapihkan beberapa folder-folder yang terjatuh dilantai, wajahku langsung berpaling kearahnya, Ia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Tadi kau melepas bahasa baku-mu loh!"

Gadis itu terus tertawa-tawa, tawanya begitu manis, Ia selalu tersenyum tanpa henti, dadaku tercekat, gadis ini begitu hebat, bahkan dia bisa membantuku mencari folder itu, mengembalikan ingatanku secara perlahan, aku akui benar-benar Claire bukan hanya sekedar petani biasa.

.

.

"Treentttt!" Claire berteriak keras, Elli yang tengah menuangkan the di cangkirku langsung berdecak, seperti kesal? Entahlah, dan kemudian Elli pergi menuju counter, Gadis blondie itu menyapa Elli, namun sepertinya Elli tidak menghiraukannya, entah ada apa dengannya belakangan ini.

"Ada apa Claire, kau sangat bersemangat?"

Claire menarik kursi dan duduk didepanku, kami dibatasi oleh meja, Claire tersenyum kambing- dan menatapku begitu antusias sambil menaruh tangannya diatas meja, mata birunya berbinar-binar.

Entah mengapa belakangan ini aku dan Claire sangat dekat, walau Claire kemari hanya sebatas memberikan sekantung rumput herbal, Claire sangat suka berbincang-bincang dan duduk bersamaku setelah pekerjaannya selesai, tertawa bersama, dan jujur aku belum pernah merasa santai dan terus tertawa seperti ini, yah- seseorang berambut pirang membuka pintu klinik dan duduk didepanku seperti sekarang ini, melontarkan leluconnya, bercerita dengan berapi-api, dan tawanya mengelegar. Namun kadang aku merasa sesuatu seperti menatap dengan tajam, seperti tidak suka akan kehadiran Claire, entah, atau memang perasaanku saja.

"Besok _Cooking festival_ , kau harus dataaangg!"

"keh- kenapa" Aku memiringkan kepala.

"Hey, aku ini baru, dan semua festival disini adalah festival pertamaku, dan aku akan coba mengikutinya, apa kau tidak mau ikut mendukungku?"

"Hmm, aku belum pernah datang ke festival itu, yahh kalau untuk mendukungmu, kenapa tidak" Aku tersenyum, dan sesaat Claire hanya termangu bagai patung didepanku.

"Claire?"

"Ah-! Baiklah, bagus-bagus, kau harus datang khey!"

Aku tertawa, mengangguk pelan, Claire meloncat dari kursinya dan berteriak kegirangan, Ia mengerogohi tasnya dan mengeluarkan kantong berisi tanaman herbal.

"Nih! Seperti biasa, hargai saja sepantasnya"

"heemm, kerjamu bagus aku tambahi 100G ya"

"Ke-hehe"

Aku memberikan sekantung gold berisikan 700G, Claire teriak tersenyum dan pergi dari klinik, Ia berpamitan kepada Elli, namun sepertinya Elli tidak menghiraukannya. Elli menghampiriku dan menaruh sandwich diatas mejaku. Lapisan sayuran tanpa daging seperti favoritku, memang betul suster ini sudah hapal apa yang menjadi kesukaanku dan apa yang menjadi tidak kesukaanku.

"Dok, kau tidak merasa bahwa dia sangat berisik?" Cetus Elli.

"Dia sangat berenerjik seperti yang kau bilang saat itu, walau berisik tetapi kalau semangat begitu aku kan jadi semangat juga untuk bekerja"

"Huh? Kenapa" Protes Elli.

"Yah aku tidak mau kalah semangat dengan seorang petani, aku juga harus semangat sebagai dokter" Aku merenggangkan badanku dan memakan sandwich yang Elli buatkan, kemudian mengambil buku, mempelajari kembali yang telah gagal sebelumnya, seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak boleh kalah dengan seorang petani.

.

.

"Cough..Cough"

"Dok? Kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" Ah, entah mengapa aku sedikit pusing, belakangan ini mungkin aku terlalu bekerja terlalu keras. Belakangan ini memang cuaca sedikit ekstrim, kadang panas sekali, dan sekarang malah hujan deras.

"Jangan begitu, kau harus istirahat, sebentar aku akan membuatkan teh"

"Terimakasih"

Brakk!

Pintu di dobrak dengan keras, aku tergemap dari kursiku. Berlari keluar melihat siapa yang telah mendobrak pintu.

" Trent! Tolong adikku" Jack berteriak dengan panik menggendong adiknya itu, bajunya basah, sementara Claire dibalut oleh jas hujan, aku menyuruh Jack menidurkannya di atas kasur pasien, dan menyuruh Jack untuk tetap tenang. Mungkin ini lah sikap alamiah seorang kakak.

"Tenanglah- ini hanya demam, dia bisa beristirahat disini sementara, hujan sedang turun dengan deras, kau juga bisa duduk disini"

Jack masih menyeka badannya yang basah dengan handuk yang diberikan Elli, sedangkan Elli menuangkan teh hangat untuk Jack, Claire hanya tidur dengan keadaan tidak sadar.

Glup-glup… Jack meminum teh itu sekaligus sampai habis, tidak memperhatikan begitu panasnya teh itu.

"E-ekkk? Tidak panas kah!?" Elli kaget melihat Jack.

"Kehh!" seru Jack "aku bahkan tidak sadar teh itu membakar lidahku" omelnya kepada dirinya sendiri, protes terhadap kesalahannya sendiri, bodoh.

"Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, Claire akan baik-baik saja" Aku meyakinkan. "Cough…"

"Trent, apakah aku bisa menitipkan Claire di sini sementara sampai hujan reda?"

"Memang kau mau kemana?"

" Aku harus membetulkan genting- kalau tidak semuanya merembes, nanti aku akan kembali"

"C..cih pergi sana, nanti rumah kita banjir" Claire terbangun dan omongannya masih terbata-bata.

"Sudah kau istirahat saja, jaga kesehatanmu, sayang" Jack mengecup kening Claire kemudian pergi.

"Cough-"

"A-ah sebentar Dok! Aku akan ambilkan tehmu" Elli kemudian pergi dan tergesa-gesa mengambil cangkirku diatas meja.

"Jangan lupa untuk Claire"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tersangkut, jas ku tersangkut sesuatu, ah tidak- Claire yang menariknya

"Trent?" Ia memanggil namaku dengan suara yang lemah.

"Ah ya Claire?"

"Kau sakit juga?" Claire bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk.

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja"

Claire menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau juga harus istirahat"

Aku menghela nafas "Huft- Aku tidak bisa terus santai-santai, bagaimana jika ada yang membutuhkanku?"

"Istirahat bukanlah santai, kalau kau merasa tidak bisa berhenti, maka bekerjalah tetapi jangan paksakan dirimu, setidaknya beristirahatlah"

Perkataan itu mengingatkanku kepada seseorang, seseorang yang selalu saja menceramahiku, dan selalu memberikan kasih sayang kepadaku, ibuku- yang kini Ia sangat jauh letaknya dariku.

Aku malah kelepasan tertawa "Hahaha kau seperti ibuku"

Elli masuk sambil memberikan secangkir teh kepadaku dan Claire, kemudian berdiri disamping.

"Claire sudah memintamu istirahat, sekarang istirahatlah dok" Elli ikut menceramahiku "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya kepadamu"

"Haha kalau begitu lain kali aku harus patuh kepadamu, Elli"

Elli tertunduk dan salah tingkah, entah mengapa dia bersikap aneh

"He-hehee" Ia hanya terkekeh, sementara Claire hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

.

.

Sebentar lagi musim panas, terik cahaya matahari menyegat menembus kaca, aku meminta Elli menutup jendela dengan tirai, dan meminta Elli menyalakan pendingin ruangan, kali ini Elli tidak menyediakan the chamomile, Ia menyediakan es kopi dan sandwich seperti biasa, Elli memang bisa diandalkan, Ia mengerti apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan.

Hari ini klinik tutup, pagi setelah sarapan aku pergi pamit keluar klinik untuk pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley, sementara Elli juga pamit untuk pergi keluar jalan-jalan, yah setidaknya bagus untuk Elli berjalan-jalan.

"Aku akan pergi menuju perpustakaan, dok" katanya tersenyum ramah.

Yah, kami sudah 3 tahun bersama dalam membangun klinik ini, aku ingat dimana dia mengajukan diri sebagai suster dan meminta memindahkan tempat tinggalnya di lantai 2 klinik, Elli memang terampil, dapat diandalkan, namun kadang sedikit ceroboh. Namun yang sedikit khawatir adalah, Elli tidak seperti gadis yang lainnya, yang lain menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, bermain dan berpergian, tak seperti Elli yang terus bekerja dan jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, waktu libur klinikpun Ia gunakan untuk menjengung neneknya, atau kadang berdiam diri dikamar membaca buku novel ataupun buku medis. Elli tidak Introvent (lebih suka menyendiri) Elli sangat aktif, dapat aku yakinkan, karna diriku sudah bersamanya 3 tahun.

Urusanku di kota sebelah selesai, meminta beberapa data penting dari , kemudian kembali menuju Mineral Town. Waktu yang ditempuh pun tidak terlalu lama untuk sampai, karna hari belum larut, mungkin sebaiknya aku mampir ke perpustakaan, namun saat disana pun Mary tidak ada.

Aku menaiki tangga perpustakaan yang sedikit berdecit. Dilantai dua dapat ditemukannya beberapa buku-buku kesehatan yang seluruhnya hampir sudah kubaca, Mary belum memperbaharuinya lagi, jadi mungkin aku hanya akan mencari buku novel saja.

Pintu perpustakaan terdengar dibuka dan suara kekehan 2 gadis, dan aku mengenali suaranya, Elli dan Mary. Ya aku ingat, teman baik Elli adalah Mary, namun tidak selalu Elli menghabiskan waktunya dengan Mary, Elli selalu sibuk.

Aku berniat untuk menyapa Elli namun sapaanku terhenti ketika Mary mengatakan sesuatu sambil membawa box bersar berisikan buku-buku.

"Kau benar-benar berencana memberikan itu untuk dokter Trent?"

"Yap" Elli kegirangan, memeluk sebuah kado yang dibungkus rapi, kertas silver dengan pita putih.

"Memangnya dia berulang tahun hari ini?" Mary pergi menuju rak buku yang masih kosong dan mengisinya satu persatu.

"Bu-bukan, hanya tanda berterimakasih"

"Wah mendadak sekali?"

"Yaaahh, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku segera" Wajah Elli merah merona, aku terkesiap, ya tentu! Aku bahkan tidak tau Elli menyukai diriku, walau hanya saja aku tidak terlalu tertarik kepada Elli, Elli memang baik, bisa diandalkan dan bisa menjadi calon ibu yang baik, tetapi masalah tertarik— aku hanya tertarik kepada… si pirang.

Aku merasa seperti penguntit diatas sini, tapi aku tidak mau turun— rasanya malu, dan aku tidak bisa mengacaukan segala hal yang ada, aku hanya terdiam, tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Aku kira pun berada disini terus diam dan berpura-pura membaca buku adalah hal yang baik, namun Elli dan Mary terus membicarakan tentangku, Elli terus mengagum-agumi diriku dan— tentu saja aku sangat malu, dan pembicaraanpun itu selesai setelah matahari mulai terbenam dan langit menjadi oranye. Barulah Elli keluar dari Perpustakaan sementara Mary merapihkan kardus-kardus.

Aku turun perlahan dan tangga itu masih mengeluarkan suara decitan, yang membuat Mary menoleh kearahku, Mary tersentak tidak main-main, mukanya merah dan mulutnya menganga tak dapat berbicara, menandakan ia sangat kaget karna aku sudah berada diatas sedari tadi.

"Shhh, tolong jangan bilang Elli"

Mary menggangguk cepat dan salah tingkah, tentu saja aku tidak enak kepada Elli, aku bisa saja merusak perasaannya.

.

.

Musim panas kali ini Claire sangat jarang kemari, walau aku tidak memesan rumput herbal, kadang dia datang sendiri ke klinik hanya untuk berbicara kepadaku, setidaknya 10menit.

Rindu? Tentu saja rindu, Claire datang selalu membuatku tertawa, tertawa adalah hal yang terjadi seperti setahun sekali bagiku. Hal yang tidak bisa aku buat sendiri, dan Claire datang membawa tawa itu kepadaku.

"Elli, apa Claire datang tadi?"

Elli memasang wajah kesal, Ia menghampiriku dengan muka memerah, tepat dihadapanku, Ia menginjak kakiku dengan kencang. Seketika pun kertas-kertas yang ku pegang terlepas dari genggaman dan berserakan dilantai.

"Auch! Elli kau kenapa!?"

"Dok, sudah 5 hari berturut-turut kau menanyakan Claire, kenapa selalu orang itu yang kau tanyakan?!" Elli membentakku.

"A-ah kenapa kau marah?"

Elli menggenggam tangannya dalam-dalam, menarik gaunnya kencang, seperti menahan ledakan dikepalanya.

"Aku cemburu! Karna aku suka kepadamu dok!" Elli berteriak keras, seisi ruangan yang hening dipenuhi teriakan Elli, entah mungkin akan terdengar sampai luar, Elli menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian berlari keluar klinik.

Entahlah, aku sudah tau, tetapi aku tidak tau akan serumit ini, hatiku penuh dilema, terpaksa klinik tutup, perasaanku juga jadi tidak enak dan aku tidak bisa menjalankan klinik bila sendirian.

Aku merasa tidak enak berada di klinik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja, melepas jas putihku dan mengambil vest coklatku, aku duduk di kursi terdepan, Carter kemudian menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

" Hai Trent, aku tidak menduga kau akan mampir kemari?"

"Entah- bisakah kau menemaniku di confession room?"

"Ada masalahkah? Baiklah, mari"

Aku masuk bersama carter ke confession room, dimana kau dapat membuka semua masalahmu entah atas dosamu atau apa, Carter akan mendengarkanmu dengan baik, kemudian memberikanmu solusi dan mendoakanmu. Mungkin inilah yang aku perlukan saat ini.

"Aku bingung-"

"Ada apa Trent?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, aku bercerita mengenai masalah saat pergi ke perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, kemudian aku menceritakan masalah yang terjadi tadi, lalu aku mengatakan kepadanya apa perasaanku kepada Elli dan Claire. Yah bagiku Elli hanya seperti adikku, namun Claire sudah seperti seseorang yang, entah apa namanya, tetapi aku selalu rindu dan selalu berharap Ia datang ketika pekerjaanku sangat memusingkan atau kosong sekalipun. Carter berkali-kali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ikuti apasaja kata hatimu, Trent, dan sebaiknya kau juga jujur kepada Elli, agar tidak terjadi salah paham, toh kalau kau memang tertarik dengan Claire, kenapa tidak kau coba?"

Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa langsung jujur kepada orang yang perasaannya belum kuketahui, juga tidak bisa jujur di tengah permasalahan, yang aku bisa hanyalah terdiam, dan meminta maaf.

"Aku— akan mencobanya"

"Baiklah, berusahalah Trent"

Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya karna sudah mendengarkan permasalahanku, kegundahanku berkurang. Aku rasa dengan meminum teh di sore hari seperti ini akan menenangkan pikiran, aku bergegas kembali ke klinik, namun seketika melintaslah pemandangan yang menusuk, namun auranya sangat bahagia, Claire dan Kai, keduanya bercanda tawa, tawanya keras sampai matanya tertutup. bahkan mereka tidak sadar mereka melewati diriku yang tengah membuka pintu gereja, mungkin inikah alasan Claire sudah jarang singgah ke tempatku?

Toh mereka cocok, keduanya sangat menyenangkan, tidak salah mereka bergabung menjadi satu, dan— mungkin mereka memang pantas bila dijadikan sebagai pasangan, daripada diriku yang— _workaholic_.

Sesampainya di Klinikpun, Elli berada disana sambil menuangkan Teh, bukan teh chamomile seperti biasanya, Ia menuangkan teh rosebud, aroma bunga mawar tercium sampai pintu klinik sekalipun, Teh rosebud memang enak disaat keadaan tidak stabil, rasanya pun ringan.

Elli tersenyum dari kejauhan, memintaku untuk duduk.

"Maaf— bisakah kau lupakan saja yang tadi?"

Aku menghela nafas, kejadian itu sulit aku lupakan, tetapi aku tidak ingin membahasnya "Sudahlah, kita minum teh saja bersama, aku akan membantumu membuat sandwich"

Elli mengangguk antusias dan wajahnya merona merah "Baiklah!"

.

.

 _(Scene 'Falling In Love' Chp. 5 )_

" Treentt!" Suara Claire pun terdengar masuk, sudah sekian lama aku tidak mendengarnya, sudah sekian lama aku tidak melihatnya, akhirnya Ia datang. Terdengar licik, namun Ia datang karna aku memesan rumputan herbal lewat Jack— supaya Claire bisa kemari. Dan kebetulan Elli sedang tidak ada, Ia akan menemani Stu dan May untuk pergi ke festival lempar tomat hari ini.

"Claire? Selamat datang! Kau sudah membawa apa yang aku titipkan?" Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, menghampiri si gadis petani itu.

" Sudah, ini rumput herbal yang kau minta" Claire mengerogohi tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu, memberikan sekantung rumput herbal.

"Semuanya berapa?" Aku pergi menuju lemari dan membuka laci pertama.

"Hargai saja sepantasnya " Claire tersenyum. Dengan berani aku menarik tangan Claire, dan menaruh sekantung Gold diatas tangannya, Gold yang sudah kusiapkan sedari tadi.

Aku tersenyum" isinya 1000G"

"Wow, ini sih kebanyakan!" Mata gadis pirang itu bersinar, ia membuka kantong tersebut dan melihat isinya, menutupnya dan mengoyang-goyangkan kantung tersebut, mendengar suara coin-coin tersebut, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Rumput-rumput begini kau hargai 1000G?, _edan_ "

"Saat musim panas kau hanya menemukan rumput herbal ungu, terkecuali kau berpindah-pindah kota mencari rumput-rumput itu, atau mengoleksinya dari setiap musim"

" _But thanks a lot_ , Claire" Aku melanjutkan.

"Ah, ini hanya stock yang kebanyakan di kulkas kok, kalau butuh lagi bisa kabari aku" Claire menaruh tangannya ke kepala, menjulurkan lidah, seperti tingkah yang sedang malu-malu, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

Aku menepuk pundak Claire dan memberikan senyuman, entah mengapa sikapku sedikit agak lancang, namun karna rindu, rasanya aku ingin menyentuh nya. Mataku terfokuskan oleh sepasang bola mata berhiaskan langit biru yang bersinar, mata Claire sungguh indah.

Claire tertegun lama menatapku, aku sendiri pun tertegun lama melihat matanya, namun seketika aku sadar, dan mencoba menyadarkan Claire yang masih tertegun.

"Claire?" Trent memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh.. Ups….uhh— Trent apa kau mengikuti festival kembang api besok?"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melewatkanya"

Festival itu memang tidak bisa aku lewatkan, aku takut bila ada korban yang terkena kembang api atau semacamnya, dan kebetulan kembang api sangatlah indah.

"Oke! Kau memang benar-benar tidak boleh melewatkannya, Trent" Claire antusias, berlari kearah pintu, namun dirinya menoleh kembali kearahku "Kau ikut Tomato Festival?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala "Maaf, aku sibuk" yah— Aku bukan orang yang menikmati hal seperti itu.

Dengan tampang kecewa, Claire menghela nafas panjang "hmm, baiklah— aku pergi dulu" Kemudian Ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Entah pertemuan itu sangat singkat, aku kira Claire akan singgah lebih lama seperti dulu— ya, dulu, tidak sekarang. Sepertinya sekarang Ia lebih terfokuskan oleh Kai, belakangan ini keduanya memang sering terlihat bersama-sama. Perasaanku? Kacau— tapi mau bagaimanalagi?

.

.

"Dok, hari ini pemeriksaan nenekku"

"Oh, baiklah, ayo bergegas"

Kami pergi menuju rumah Ellen, sebenarnya tidak banyak yang aku lakukan kepada Ellen, hanya saja pemeriksaan rutin 2 minggu sekali hanya untuk melihat perkembangan kakinya, dan memberikan obat pengurang rasa sakit kepadanya.

Sampailah disana, Elli mempersilahkan aku masuk, terlihat Ellen sedang merajut, duduk tenang diatas kursi goyangnya, ia tersenyum akan kedatangan kami, Ellen meminta Elli membuatkan teh.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sakit seperti biasa"

"Ugh- maaf aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan segera"

"Sudahlah nak, tidak usah meminta maaf, ini bukan kesalahanmu dokter. Tanpamu, saya merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya" Ellen tersenyum.

"Aku terus memijiti kakinya kok dok, Nenek bilang rasanya lebih mendingan" Elli menambahkan, sambil membuat teh.

Ellen tertawa lembut "haha iya, tanpa mu dan juga Elli dan juga dukungan Stu"

"Ini obatnya, bila kau merasa sakit lagi, kau bisa meminumnya, pastikan tidak lebih dari 4 kali dalam sehari"

"Terimakasih dokter" Ellen tersenyum. Elli menyerahkan secangkir teh kepada Ellen, kemudian secangkir lagi untuk diriku, Ellen memintaku untuk singgah sebentar dan duduk disampingnya, kami berbincang banyak mengenai keluarga Elli, seperti biasa.

"Elli, Stu sedang main di rumah May, bisakah kau menjemputnya? Sebentar lagi makan malam"

Elli menghela nafas "Huft, dasar anak itu, baiklah nek, tunggu sebentar ya dok"

Elli kemudian pergi meninggalkan diriku dengan Ellen berdua, taklama Ellen terdiam dari ceritanya, menaruh cangkir itu diatas piringnya, kesunyian itu berlangsung lama. Dan akhirnya Ellen pun berbicara.

"Dokter, apa yang kau lakukan selama 4 tahun ini sangatlah membantuku"

"Ini kewajibanku sebagai dokter"

"Tentu, tapi saya selalu berpikir, saya butuh kamu lebih banyak lagi"

Aku tersentak, hampir saja teh yang sedang ku minum tersembur. Perkataan yang aneh dari orang tua? Pernyataan perasaan?

Ellen tertawa sedikit renyah "haha, jangan kaget seperti itu lah, bukan itu maksud saya"

"Jadi— maksudmu apa" entah aku merasa malu saat Ellen tertawa.

"Elli semakin lama semakin berkembang pesat, Ia selalu memijiti kakiku dan merendam kakiku di air hangat, Ia terus merawatku dengan baik dan memperhatikan kesehatanku, sebelum ia mengenali dirimu, Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal sebesar ini"

"Elli juga sering bercerita tentangmu, bagaimana Ia mengagumimu dan menyukaimu, dan saya rasa— akan lebih baik lagi jika kau menikah dengan cucuku, kau adalah pemuda yang berjasa nak, kau sudah saya anggap cucu saya sendiri seperti Elli"

Kalimat itu menyetrum dadaku, aku tersentak dan bingung untuk meresponnya kembali. Aku tertarik kepada Claire, tapi— aku tidak tau tentang Elli, aku hanya merasa dia adalah adikku tidak lebih, aku sangat senang menolong Ellen— tetapi kalau caranya seperti ini pun aku tidak tau.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan ketika keduanya memilih untuk melanjutkan hidup bersama-sama selamanya, hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut sampai serius dan memperoleh kebahagiaan, sehingga memperoleh keturunan yang akan menjadi penerus si sepasang kekasih. Bila aku setuju begitu saja menikahi Elli dengan perasaan yang seperti ini, apakah iya aku akan menjalani hubungan tersebut dengan bahagia? Atau hanya sebuah kepura-puraan. Aku sangat susah menolak sesuatu yang menurut orang itu adalah yang terbaik dan membuatnya bahagia, bukan karna aku tidak tegas, Ellen seperti membutuhkanku lebih, dan sepertinya Ia sudah menganggapku keluarga.

"Dokter, kau sangat pucat?"

"A-ahh.. tidak, maaf— pekerjaan hari ini sangan membingungkan"

"Kau tidak perlu memutuskannya saat ini juga. Pikirkanlah saja, saya tidak memaksa kamu"

"Ba—baik, akan saya pikirkan kembali"

Aku jadi ingat festival kembang api beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sangat senang ketika Claire mengajakku menonton festival itu bersama, aku sangat senang mendengar tawa renyah dari Claire saat itu, dan bagaimana antusiasnya dengan kembang api, namun sepulang dari festival, Elli seperti tidak menghiraukanku, berkali-kali jawabannya terdengar lemas dan kadang marah.

Awalnya aku pikir teh akan meringankan pikiranku, aku mencoba menyeruput sekali, namun rasanya tidak membantu.

.

.

"Permisiii, apakah dokter ada?" terdengar suara yang diimut-imutkan, entah, kurasa itu Manna.

Aku tengah sibuk membaca buku medis yang baru saja Mary perbaharui di perpustakaan, taklama Elli masuk dengan Manna yang sedang menggiring Cliff kedalam.

" Dok, Cliff datang untuk diperiksa dan diobati dengan segera"

Cliff nampak penuh dengan luka disekitar badannya dan berantakan, Ia hanya tertunduk dan terdiam, sementara Manna…. Tetap seperti Manna.

"Ambilkan handuk, air hangat, kapas, perban dan antiseptik"

"baiklah"

Elli datang membawa peralatan yang kuminta, dengan perlahan Elli menyeka luka dan darah yang ada dibadan Cliff dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat.

"Bagaimana Cliff bisa seperti ini?"

"Claire yang membawanya, dijalan aku melihatnya menggiring Cliff, karna aku melihat Claire nampak sedang tidak sehat, matanya sayup, makanya aku yang menggantikan Claire membawa Cliff, entah kemana suamiku itu— tidak ada saat dibutuhkan" keluh Manna. Elli masih terus menyeka badan Cliff, kemudian Cliff melanjutkan cerita Manna.

"Se-sejujurnya aku sedang mencari bunga, saat aku memetik bunga diujung, aku tergelincir dan jatuh menggelinding di bukit yang tidak terlalu curam, karna Claire juga kebetulan disana sedang duduk sendiri, Ia datang menolongku dan menggiringku"

Cliff tertunduk "Tapi— berkali-kali Claire terhenti seperti lelah, sepertinya Ia sedang tidak sehat, aku mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku bisa pergi sendiri ke klinik, namun Claire tetap memaksa"

Claire jarang pergi menyendiri apalagi ditempat sepi, aku tau sifat aslinya. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku pun bertanya tentang Claire "Memang Claire kenapa sampai Ia sendirian disana?"

"A-auch" rintih Cliff saat Elli sedang menyekanya "Entah, sepertinya bukan sakit, hanya saja tidak enak badan, mungkin lelah atau semacamnya, atau ada masalah" lanjut Cliff.

"Mengenai Claire, aku dengar belakangan ini Claire sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Kai, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat keduanya bermesraan _ah_ di dermaga saat sore hari— mungkin itu masalahnya? Ahaha tak disangka banyak yang tertarik kepada gadis yang baru saja datang ini ya, padahal baru tetapi kabar burungnya banyak sekali bahkan dari beberapa orang yang berbeda-beda, tapi kali ini sedang panas, Kai dan Claire adalah perbincangan nomer satu saat ini"

"Uh— Claire dan Kai memang dekat, setiap kali mereka sering bercanda-ria dan tertawa-tawa, mereka bermain permainan anak kecil. Kai juga selalu menggendong Claire membawanya ke Inn, me-mereka hanya sebatas teman" tambah Cliff.

Dadaku tercekat, mendengarnya seperti aku telah dipukul berkali-kali, alasan Claire tidak pernah singgah lagi, dan alasan beberapa hari yang lalu bukanlah Claire yang mengantarkan rumputan herbal, namun Jack, alasan mengapa Claire tidak terlihat lagi, semuanya karna Kai. Aku tidak sadar akan hal itu, Claire menyukai Kai, walau sebagai teman seperti yang Cliff sebutkan sebelumnya, tetap saja aku bisa merasakannya.

Elli terlihat tidak peduli dan terus fokus kepada luka Cliff, beberapakali Cliff merintih kesakitan, dan tiap detik entah mengapa aku malah merintih sendiri dalam hati, andaikan aku tidak hanya menunggu kedatangan Claire, andai saja aku mencoba mendekatinya terlebih dahulu, mungkin saja Ia tidak terobsesi untuk mendekati Kai kian dalam seperti ini.

Setelah Elli selesai mengobati Cliff secara keseluruhan, Duke datang dan membantu mengiring Cliff pulang, bersama Manna, mereka bertiga keluar dari klinik. Sementara Elli membersihkan beberapa bekas sisa perban yang berserakan.

Elli menutup klinik, dan membuat makan malam, sepanjang Elli melakukan hal tersebut, aku hanya terdiam kembali menuju kamarku, duduk dan diam, memutar perkataan Manna dan Cliff tadi, entahlah seperti apa semuanya, entah benar atau bukan, tapi masalah dekat mereka memang bukanlah sekedar gossip belaka, itu nyata, bahkan keakraban mereka sering terlihat didepan mataku berkali-kali.

Knock..Knock..

"Dok! Makan malam!"

Aku membuka pintu, dan mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan Elli, Ia tersenyum, mukanya lagi-lagi memerah, keheningan itu berlangsung lama karna aku terus melihat tingkah laku Elli yang aneh, dengan gesture yang malu-malu itu akhirnya Ia berkata.

"Dok, bisakah aku makan bersamamu hari ini"

Aku mempersilahkan dirinya masuk dan duduk di kursiku, kami makan seperti biasa, biasanya kita makan di ruangan masing-masing, jarang kami makan bersama dalam satu meja, seperti yang kami lakukan saat ini. Menu makan malam ini adalah nasi kari, rasanya lumayan enak, ditambah jus anggur yang segar.

Kami tidak berbicara banyak, Aku terus sibuk membaca buku sambil makan sementara Elli terus memandangku, yah aku tau itu. Aku memang terlihat membaca buku namun— pikiranku juga entah pergi kemana, entah perasaan apa ini, yang membuat diriku sendiri jadi tidak karuan dan bahkan menyantap makanan pun rasanya malas. Rasanya malah seperti ada yang tersangkut ditenggorokanku, rasanya aku ingin langsung menyemprotnya langsung dimuka, jujur kepadanya, entah apa perasaan ini.

Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepadaku setelah mendengar perkataan Cliff dan Manna tadi sore, apakah aku mencintai Claire? Entah, tetapi rasanya aku sangat rindu bahkan aku ingin bertemu lagi, andaikan saja aku dapat membuat Claire menyukai diriku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menyadarkan diriku, entah apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan, ayolah Trent, bukan saatnya kau memikirkan hal yang seperti itu, pikirkan orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu saat ini.

"Hey dok, kau melamun saja daritadi" Elli memanggilku, tatapannya fokus.

"Ti-tidak, hanya barusaja memikirkan pekerjaan"

"Hahaha kau terlalu kaku, dok! Sebagai dokter kau haruslah santai, apapun masalahmu, seorang dokter harus menjalaninya dengan fokus atau tidak, satu kelalaianmu akan mempengaruhi banyak masalah" Elli menjelaskan dengan wajah tenang "Kau ingat berita kasus meninggalnya seorang anak karna kelalaian seorang dokter dan kau terus marah-marah di depan TV? Hihihi" Elli terkekeh.

"Elli, kau memang bisa membaca pikiranku kah?"

Elli tertawa, tawanya begitu manis sampai hatiku pangling "Hahah dokter, bicara apa kau, kita sudah satu atap selama 3 tahun di klinik ini, masa aku tidak mengenalmu"

Aku tertegun lama, entah apa yang aku pikirkan, semua begitu aneh dan kosong, suasana menghening cukup lama, antara aku dan Elli terus saja terdiam tanpa saling menatap. Kemudian keheningan itu dipecahkan.

"Uhh dok, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan"

"Apa itu?"

Elli berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan, sementara aku duduk diam, memikirkan kembali apa yang kulamunkan sebelumnya, namun pertanyaan itu terus tidak bisa kutemukan. Tak lama Elli kembali membawa sebuah kado, yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, kado yang aku lihat saat aku mendengarkan pembicaraan Mary dan Elli di perpustakaan.

"I-ini untukmu"

Aku menatap wajah Elli yang merah, mengambil kado itu perlahan, kemudian kembali menatapnya lagi meminta izin untuk membuka, Elli mengangguk pelan sambil memalingkan wajah, dan aku robek kertas kado tersebut perlahan.

"Syal?" Aku mengeluarkan barang tersebut, Syal rajut hijau yang sedikit berantakan.

"A-aku membuatnya sendiri, aku belajar dari nenek, a-aku tau sekarang musim panas, tapi musim gugur akan sedikit dingin, ja-jadi aku buatkan itu untukmu dok"

Aku memakai syal itu di leher, terlihat cocok untukku, walau sedikit berantakan, tapi aku merasa sangat senang.

"Terimakasih Ell—"

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Aku terdiam, lama, tak dapat bicara, sementara Elli menutup mata dan menunduk sambil menyembunyikan mukanya. Aku terdiam, tanpa jawaban, dengan kesal Elli menatapku kembali dan berteriak kalimat yang sama.

"Aku menyukaimu dok! Sedari dulu!"

Terbayang kata-kata dari Ellen beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sempat memikirkannya dan seketika aku lupa, dan baru sekarang aku mengingatnya saat Elli menyatakan perasaannya, Dadaku sedikit tercekat, aku tersentak dan membisu.

Aku meraih ujung Syal, mengalungkannya di leher Elli, kemudian memeluknya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Elli—"

"E—h...!?"

Hal yang aku sadari adalah, aku sangat senang ketika Elli memperhatikanku, Ia mengenaliku jauh lebih banyak.

Kau tau, saat kau sedang lelah tapi dirimu tidak mengatakan apapun. Elli selalu datang membawa teh herbal, saat aku bekerja keras dan merasa lapar, Elli datang membawakan cemilan, saat aku memiliki masalah tetapi kau tidak bilang, Elli memberikanku saran sambil membawakan teh, dan padahal saat ini musim gugur masihlah jauh, tetapi Elli sudah memberikanku Syal buatan tangannya sendiri, itulah spesialnya Elli, Elli adalah sosok istri idaman, mungkin Ellen mengatakan bahwa Ia butuh diriku terus bersama Elli, tapi kenyataannya adalah, aku juga membutuhkan Elli, tanpanya mungkin klinik ini tidak sesukses sekarang.

Entah aku harus ragu atau tidak setelah melamar Elli secara tidak langsung itu, tetapi kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur terucap karna aku sangat merasa bahagia ada yang memperhatikanku terus lebih dari orang lain didunia ini, bahkan Elli sudah terlanjur menangis, mengomeliku dengan sejuta kata-kata bahwa aku tidak sadar akan perasaannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu, Ia terus menghinaku secara lembut, sedangkan aku hanya tertawa. Mungkin inilah pilihan terbaik.

.

.

"Yoo Treentt!"

"Oh- ada apa Jack?"

Tiba-tiba Jack mencekik leherku dengan lengannya dan menggeretku keluar klinik.

"Malam ini ayo kita minum bir! Besok lusa kau menikah kan! Hahaha!"

Jack mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinggaku, membisikan sesuatu dan mencekikku lebih kuat "Pastikan kau mentraktirku oke"

"Ughhhh, ba-baik tapi lepaskan tanganmu, aku akan mentraktirmu"

Jack akhirnya melepaskan tangannya, menyeringai sangat lebar, tangannya bertolak pinggul dan tertawa renyah "Huahahaha! Asik"

Huft... merepotkan si bodoh ini..

.

.

"Birnya 2 Doug"

"Baiklah"

Aku dan Jack duduk didepan meja bar, Doug menuangkan bir di gelas, kemudian menaruh gelas-gelas itu didepan kami, Jack terus menyeringai. Sebelumnya kami tidak terlalu dekat, namun di setiap berbagai acara, kadang, saat semuanya tidak ada pekerjaan, tidak hanya seluruh gadis-gadis yang bisa berkumpul, kadang semua bujangan yang ada di kota ini, berkumpul menghabiskan malam minum bir bersama di Doug Inn. Aku hanya dipaksa, aku bukan tipe pesantai, namun tidak ada salahnya membagi waktu dengan penduduk, ah tidak... uh? Teman? Tapi kali ini Jack sangat aneh, tidak biasanya Ia mengajakku minum, apalagi berdua saja.

Pertanyaan itu baru saja muncul dari kepalaku, dan Jack langsung berbicara.

"Yo Trent, kau tau, aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu"

"Meluruskan apa?"

Jack menaruh gelasnya yang masih penuh berisikan bir diatas meja "Aku bukan ingin menghancurkan pernikahanmu Trent, ini masalah Claire"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Ah ya, si gadis petani dengan rambut pirang, aku memang merindukannya, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, tetapi ini sudah keputusanku, aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan Elli.

"Trent, mungkin kau tidak tau, tapi— Claire sangat mengagumimu, saat Ia sampai ke kota ini dan bertemu denganmu, Ia terus menceritakan bagaimana penampilanmu yang dewasa dan tampan, sampai akhirnya— dia pergi ke klinik hanya untuk menemuimu dan mendekatimu"

Glek— aku hampir saja menelan seluruh Bir yang ada di gelas setelah mendengarnya.

"Tapi, yah untung saja dia tidak terus-terus mengagumimu, setelah Kai datang, Claire terus bersamanya, hari-harinya penuh candaan"

"Dan kau tau, belakangan ini Ia menangis terus menerus"

Aku tersentak "Ke—kenapa?"

Jack tertawa dengan lantang melihat reaksiku "Hahaha! Tenang saja, penyebabnya bukan kau!"

"yaah awalnya aku kira Ia menangis karnamu, saat kartu undangan pernikahanmu sampai ke rumah kami, Claire tidak terlalu merespon, dan itu membuktikan, bukan kau penyebabnya, tetapi ini semua karna Ia bertengkar dengan Kai, aku tidak sadar kalau Claire malah mencintai Kai"

Jack meminum bir itu sekaligus sampai habis dari gelasnya dan menaruh gelas itu diatas meja.

"So, aku bersyukur kau menikahi Elli pas pada waktunya,disaat Claire sudah berhenti menyukaimu. kalau saat itu Claire menangis karnamu karna kau menikahi Elli, Paluku akan melayang segera didepan mukamu"

Aku terdiam, Bir yang ada digelas yang sedang kugenggam ini belum kuminum juga, jack menghela nafas dan tersenyum, bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hey, aku tidak akan kalah darimu hanya aku lebih muda dan lebih bodoh, kau 26, aku 24, tetapi aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kau juga menyukai Claire bahkan sampai detik ini, aku tau itu, maaf aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bukan ingin menghancurkan momen pernikahanmu"

Jack berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kemudian membalikan badan "Tapi maaf juga, kau sudah terlambat, Trent"

Jack menyeringai "Karna Claire sudah bersama Kai saat ini"

Jack pergi dari Inn dan tinggalah aku sendiri di meja bar itu, tak lama Rick menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku, menyapaku, namun aku hanya terdiam sambil tertunduk, memegang erat gelas yang masih penuh dengan bir itu.

Kata-kata dari Jack tadi, terasa tajam— protespun aku tak bisa.

.

.

Aku jadi teringat saat Elli menceramahiku malam itu, mengenai kasus meninggalnya seorang anak karna kelalaian seorang dokter. Penyebabnya memang si dokter lalai, tetapi yang lebih detailnya adalah si dokter telat memberikan obat kepada si anak, padahal dokter itu sangat ingin menyelamatkan keadaan si anak. Dan seketika itu malah mengingatkan aku pada diriku sendiri, padahal aku ingin bersama Claire, tetapi aku malah kehilangannya saat ini, penyebabnya adalah aku terlalu santai, lebih detailnya adalah karna aku terlambat bertindak, terlambat berusaha, dan terlambat menyadarinya.

Bukan dunia yang tidak adil, kadang diri sendirilah yang kurang memahami. Pedas, namun ini kenyataan, entah dada ini seperti tersangkut pada kait pancingan, yang tidak kunjung lepas dan terus terasa sakit.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung lancar, saat itulah aku memotong kue bersama Elli, dengan tangan yang memegang pisau, disaat semua penduduk merayakan pernikahanku saat itu menunggu kue itu terpotong, didepanku, aku melihat dua orang yang tidak ikut melihat acara pemotongan kue, duduk santai diatas bangku, keduanya saling menatap, si gadis tersenyum sangat bahagia dan pasangannya itu mencium kening si gadis.

Gadis itu adalah Claire, dan Kai yang sedang mencium keningnya itu, ya tepat di depan mataku, ketika semua orang tidak menyadari scene itu, hanya akulah yang melihatnya, sakit bukan melihat langsung pujaan hatimu itu dicium oleh lelaki lain?

Aku menjalani pernikahan ini menjadi rasanya— sedikit terpaksa, karna mulutku terlanjur berkata, entah aku harus berkata 'menyesal' meninggalkan pujaan hatiku atau 'bersyukur' karna telah hadir dalam hidupku seorang perempuan yang perhatian kepadaku.

Bayangan si gadis berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba terbang entah kemana, seakan Ia tersenyum dan meninggalkanku, mata birunya yang tak kalah indah dengan langit itu pun terasa tidak bersinar lagi, bukan karna perasaanku hilang, hanya saja harapanku yang hilang.

Beberapa hari kemudiannya Claire pergi ke klinik membawakan pesananku dengan dua gelas susu, mukanya terlihat pucat, saatkutanya Ia hanya sedang bertengkar dengan Kai (lagi). Dan— aku hanya bisa memberikan saran terbaik yang akubisa, walau aku tidak berhak lagi menyukai dirinya karna aku telah beristri, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin mendukung Claire, agar tidak berakhir sama sepertiku.

"Ka-karna aku... "

Tiba-tiba itu terhenti, sadarlah— bagaimana dengan istrimu Elli.

"... ah sudahlah, lupakan"

Dan sampai sekarang pun aku belum bisa berkata jujur kepadanya, apa perasaanku. Entah— aku sudah bersama Elli, rasanya tidak perlu.

Rumah tangga ini pun berjalan layaknya aku dan Elli bersama-sama setiap harinya, hanya saja bedanya Elli memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang' , sementara diriku? Masih memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Tidak ada yang spesial. Kami menjalankan Klinik seperti biasa, tidak ada yang lain.

Kenapa aku tidak mencoba berusaha lebih lama? Mengapa aku tidak coba untuk berkata jujur? Pertama aku tidak bertindak lebih cepat, kedua aku kurang berusaha, ketiga aku terlambat menyadarinya

yah, kau tidak bisa, karna semua itu sudah berlalu. Inilah penyesalan.

" _Kau sudah terlambat, Trent."_

.

.

.

 **END**

Thanks for reading, hope u likeit~ maaf ya trentnya OOC gitu huhuh TT ! kalau kalian pusing, baca dulu ya fanficku 'Falling In Love' karna ini Spin-Offnya xD

Don't forget ro review!


End file.
